Fun with the Weasleys
by TStrader1993
Summary: One-shot scene from a larger piece I'm working on. Harry and Hermione use unconventional methods to get answers out of the Weasleys. Rated for violence, language, sexual situations and torture. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, and Order bashing.


Hermione apparated them to the orchard on the outskirts of the property and pulled out Harry's cloak from her bag.

"Lets not let them know we're here until we have them cornered. I hope its just Molly but who knows how many other Weasleys will be here." Harry nodded and huddled next to her under the cloak and they slowly made their way to the Weasley house that they had thought was such a wonderful, magical place. They snuck in though the back door and saw that Molly was in the kitchen. Hermione pointed her wand at the Weasley matriarch and silently stunned her. The older woman slumped over and hit the floor with a thud. Harry started to move to her but Hermione stopped him and whispered in his ear, "lets see if anyone shows up to help her."

Harry had to agree that her plan was wise and he impatiently waited for several moments before Arthur walked in and tried to revive his wife. Harry was quicker on the draw and after his own attempt at a silent stunning curse Arthur was laying unconscious with is wife. Hermione and Harry waited five more minutes of anxious painful silence before Harry burst out of the cloak and manhandled Molly into one of the kitchen chairs and went into the tool shed to find some rope.

"Don't trust how long conjured ropes will last. We might be here awhile getting info." He said to Hermione as he walked out. Even though she didn't have years of quidditch practice to tone her muscles, Hermione managed to pull Arthur into another one of the chairs and had her wand out and ready for anything when Harry returned with plenty of long thick rope. Hermione noticed that Harry was enjoying this a little more than he should as he had a malicious smile on his face the whole time he was tying molly up and when he was done he let out a cold humorless laugh. Hermione finished tying up Arthur a few minutes after Harry was done with Molly and they both stood back to observe their handiwork.

"I don't think they'll be able to escape but lets try to make this fast as possible. Who knows when the twins or any of their other children will show up.

"Right." He said as he stabbed his wand in Arthur's direction and hit him with a silencing spell before _Enervating_ him. He then _Enervated_ Molly and they both looked at the teens with confused and horrified expressions.

"Harry? Hermione? What's going on?" Molly asked in a panic laced voice. Harry stepped closer and put his hand on the top of her head before speaking, "We just need to ask you a couple questions, Molly. The more you cooperate the less this will hurt." His voice had an odd sweet quality to it and he was smiling the entire time he spoke. Hermione was standing back a few feet with her wand out and she kept glancing out the window and door every few seconds.

"First of all, will anyone be around the Burrow today? We need to know so we can be long gone before anyone shows up." He finished with a bright smile that was completely unnerving to the older woman.

"N-No. Nobody's supposed to show up today." The usually in control woman was now on the verge of trembling at the young wizard in front of her. Something about him seemed menacing.

"Are you sure, Molly-wobbles?" Harry cooed in a startlingly accurate impression of Bellatrix Lastrange. Hermoine glanced at him with wide eyes, a little unnerved herself by how much Harry was appearing to enjoy himself. Molly was trembling now, and her panic was clear in her darting blue eyes.

"Y-yes, please, Harry, wh-what are you d-doing?" She asked haltingly. Arthur just watched with wide, frightened eyes.

"Great!" Harry said clapping his hands together and ignoring her question. "Okay here's an easy question; where do Luna Lovegood and her dad live?" She looked at him for a moment in confusion. This was a line of questioning that could have been done without the restraints, or threats.

"They live about a mile east of here. It looks like a stone rook from a chess set, that's where the house got its name from; The Rookery." Getting some sense of her nerve back she tried to ask Harry a question, "Why am I tied up, Harry? What's going on?"

Harry moved his hand and started lightly patting her cheek, never loosing the sickly sweet smile or tone of voice, "Now, now Molly dear, I'm asking the questions here." Pat. Pat. Pat. _Slap_. It wasn't very forceful but still left a bright red mark and delivered a powerful message; Harry was in control now. Molly's head jerked back and she looked up at him in shock.

Harry shot a saucy smirk and wink over to Arthur, the man's lips were moving but nothing could be heard courtesy of the silencing charm. He looked shocked, scared and angry all at the same time, and Harry's wink seemed to confuse him further.

"Thank you for your honesty, but don't forget, my pretty. Hermione and I are asking the questions. Now, did you know that Ron was slipping me and Hermione love potions?"

"No! Of-of course not!" Molly's face was white as sheet, save for the red mark from Harry's hand. The smile on the Harry's face widened, and Hermione cast a dark glare at the woman before turning back to the window.

"Are you sure about that, Molly?" He asked as he patted her cheek again. She nodded furiously and Harry let out a cold laugh before he slapped her again, harder this time. He brought his hand back down in a vicious backhand without pause, causing the Weasley Matriarch's head to snap back and leaving nasty red marks across both cheeks. Molly whimpered, a few tears falling from her eyes. Arthur's face was red with fury, his lips moving fast but still no sound came out.

"Oh dear, I told you that this wouldn't hurt if you were honest. I know you're lying to me, Molly. Do you know how I know?" Harry looked down at the woman tied before him and continued to smile that sickly sweet smile. Molly's eyes were impossibly wide, and she was shaking like a leaf in a storm. She seemed torn between continuing her lie and resigning to the truth.

Harry spoke again before she could make up her mind. "Hermione saw him pour the potions in our tea, pet." He placed a hand on her head and tilted her face up to look at him, a look of concern on his face. "And do you know what he said when we questioned him?" Molly was looking more terrified by the second, and Arthur's face had taken on a pale, sickly cast.

"H-Harry, please-" Her plea was cut short by Harry driving his fist into her stomach, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Shut up, bitch." Harry's voice was cold and hard, his eyes flinty with hate. But a second later he had that sickly smile back up and gave a soft laugh as he watched Arthur struggle to reach his heaving wife. Hermione blinked at the abrupt change, but stayed silent, privately amazed at Harry's _interrogation_ methods.

"What did I tell you about questions, Molly-wobbles?" Harry cooed, then turned to face Arthur. "Perhaps we should switch gears a bit, hmmm?" He took a step toward the red haired man and quickly switched the silencing spell from Arthur to Molly.

"Harry! How could you?! Untie us now!" Arthur yelled, struggling wildly against his bonds.

"Hmmm, where do you think I should start with him, Hermione?" Harry asked casually, ignoring Arthur's outburst entirely. Hermione turned and cast a critical eye over the balding man.

"The Order, Harry. My parents." She said after a moment, meeting Harry's eyes. He nodded in understanding, true compassion shining in his emerald orbs. Then a sly smirk stretched across his face and he winked at her before turning back to the Weasleys.

Arthur was quiet now, staring at the pair of teenagers in front of him, fear clear in his eyes. Molly was still doubled over in her chair, coughing silently. Harry stepped up to Arthur, close enough that his legs were touching Arthur's, and leaned down until they were face to face.

"You are going to tell me what really went on in those Order meetings, Arthur." He said. His voice was low and seductive, and his fingers trailed down Arthur's jaw lightly before slipping under his chin to tilt his face up. His mouth was so close to Harry's that he could feel the teen's breath on his lips.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Arthur whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry sighed and leaned back slightly.

"You're going to need the same lesson as your wife then?" He asked before his fist snapped out and caught the unsuspecting man on the jaw. Arthur's head snapped back so hard and fast that his whole body, chair included, followed and he crashed to the floor with a cry.

"Now," Harry said, his hands resting on his hips, "Are we going to have to go about this the hard way or are you going to be a good little pet and tell me what I want to know?"

"W-what do you want to kn-know, Harry?" Arthur's voice was just above a whisper, but Harry heard it and yanked the shaking man up with a smile most people would reserve for the bedroom.

"That's what I want to hear, Handsome!" Harry laughed. He sat down happily on Arthur's lap and draped his arms around his neck, blinking at the startled man expectantly. "Now, what was the main topic of Dumbledore's Order meetings?"

Arthur gazed up at the teen in his lap fearfully and then glanced at his wife. She had recovered for the most part and was sitting up watching Harry with wide eyes. She caught Arthur's eyes and gave a slight nod as if to say 'tell him'. Harry watched their interaction with a smirk.

"Th-the meetings were usually about how to…" He glanced up and met Harry's eyes for a second before lowering his eyes once more, a faint flush creeping up his neck at the teen's position. He cleared his throat and tried again. "They were usually about how to control y-you, Harry."

"Oh, I know that much Arthur, babe. I want to know _specifics_." Harry said leaning closer to the older mans face and breathing the last word into his ear. Arthur jerked back in surprise and blushed furiously as he noticed his body's reaction to Harry's actions. "Oh dear! I looks like you're enjoying yourself, pet." He wiggled his hips a bit and Arthur sputtered terrified denials.

"Shhh, hush now, don't deny it." Harry said soothingly, a mocking smile on his face. "If you answer all my questions honestly and fully, I might be convinced to _Obliviate_ this from Molly. She would forget what a perv her husband is…" Harry let his voice trail off, a seductive edge lacing his words. He ran a hand through Arthur's thinning hair and watched as the man relaxed slightly at his offer.

"But, if you lie," He yanked the man's head back by his hair, baring his throat and bringing tears to his eyes. "I will make sure everyone, everyone of your children and family, all of your co-workers, and friends, _everyone_ , finds out what a perverted," he ground his hips down on Arthur's erection, "disgusting," he skimmed his nose along Arthur's neck, " _FREAK_ you are." He yanked on Arthur's hair once more before releasing it and allowing his head to fall forward.

Arthur took a shaky breath, trying to quiet the sobs building in his chest. "He talked about keeping you at the Dursley's to keep you week and submissive. He paid them to starve you, and beat you. He seemed proud that he paid them out of your vault too." He took a deep breath before plowing on, "He paid Ron and Ginny to be your friends and spy on you. Again with your money. He tried to get Granger to spy but she refused, so he had to mind wipe her," His blathering was broken by Harry's hand slapping him across the face, hard.

"You disgust me," Harry said, his voice once again cold and emotionless. "Anything more about Hermione?"

"Y-yes," Arthur stuttered, "Hestia and Emmilne were given an assignment to keep her in our world at all costs. He seemed worried that she would bolt with her parents when the war broke out."

"What did he say they should do?" Harry asked, his voice even colder if that was possible.

"Th-they were s-supp-osed t-to keep her in-interested in y-you. B-but w-we didn't like th-that." He cringed under Harry's furious glare, "M-Molly and I w-wanted you t-to be w-with G-Ginny."

"What else were they to do?" Harry seemed to be struggling to control himself. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, worried when she heard the small crack in his voice. She was surprised to see his magic swirling around him violently, tossing his hair like wind.

"Harry." She said firmly. Harry started at the sound of her voice and he looked over his shoulder curiously. Her eyes were wide and held a touch of fear. He cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Your magic, Harry. You need to calm down." Her voice was gentle but firm. It soothed Harry's anger immediately and he shot her a sheepish smile before turning back to his…victim, if the cowering, sniveling, backstabbing, _bastard_ in front of him could be labeled as such.

"Okay, babe. I think that's enough from you." He slid off Arthur's lap with one last grind and wink, causing the already flushed man to redden even further. He turned to Molly and smirked at her fearful and disgusted look. "Are you ready to try again, Molly dear?"

He switched the silencing spell back over to Arthur and placed his right hand gently on top of Molly's head. "Now, do you care to tell me about the potions we found on Ron?" He asked, sweet smile back in place.

"Yes," She said, slumping in her chair and refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "I brewed love potions and gave them to Ron and Ginny. I told them to dose you and Hermione." She sounded defeated and deflated.

"And why would you do that, my pet?" Harry asked in a deceptively sweet voice, he smirked when he noticed Molly shiver in response.

"W-we wanted th-the Potter f-fortune." She whispered. Harry frowned at this and exchanged a confused look with Hermione. She didn't seem to know what Molly was talking about either.

"Potter fortune, pet? Care to elaborate?" Harry ran his hand gently through Molly's hair and tugged on it, tilting her face up to look at him.

"Your family is one of the wealthiest in the country." She said flatly, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry frowned at her and allowed a little steel to enter his voice.

"You had better start talking, Molly. I don't like half truths…" He yanked her head back by her hair, causing her to scream. "Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Dumbledore didn't want you to know about it!" She cried, Harry was still pulling painfully on her hair. "He claimed magical guardianship over you and used your money to fund the Order!" She was sobbing now, and Harry loosened his hold slightly.

"No, Sirius was my magical guardian." Harry said, confused. Molly shook her head as much as she could in Harry's grasp.

"He was furious when Black broke out of Azkaban, he was raging about how it would ruin all of his plans." Molly sobbed in relief when Harry finally let go of her hair, but a quick slap to her face kept her talking. "He forced Sirius to sign over guardianship with mind spells, same way he kept him in Grimmauld Place."

"Why? Why keep him there?" Harry growled. Molly was shaking again, her eyes so wide Harry could see white all the way around her irises.

"He didn't want Sirius interfering with his plans for you, I don't know what they were he didn't tell us!" She screamed again as Harry yanked her hair harder than last time. "All I know is that he was happy when Black died! I'm sorry! Please!"

Harry eased off and watched her sob for a few seconds before he moved forward and began smoothing her hair down and away from her face, crooning softly the whole time.

"Shhh…calm down, pet. You need to hush if you are going to answer my questions." He plastered the sick smile back on his face and calmed the hysterical woman down enough to understand her once more. "Now, back to the potions. I understand why you potioned _me_ , but why Hermione?"

"D-Dumbledore wanted her kept in the m-magical world, l-like Arthur said," Harry followed her eyes as she glanced at her husband. He was slumped in his chair, watching them with sad, desperate eyes. "And Ron liked the Mudblo-" She cut herself off with a gasp, her eyes darting to Harry's face in fear.

"Were you about to call Hermione what I think you were?" His voice was cold again and Molly never saw his fist as if flew towards her face. It connected with her cheek with a sickeningly wet crack. Molly screamed as he hit her over and over, her face, stomach, chest, and even her throat got pummeled in his anger.

By the time he was finished Molly was a bloody mess and her sobs had long quieted. Harry's hands were covered in blood but he seemed unconcerned as he looked over at Arthur.

The bound man was staring in shock at his bloody wife, his face pale and tinged green around the edges. Harry followed his gaze and cast an objective eye over Molly Weasley's injuries. She had small cuts all over her face quickly purpling face, and both of her cheekbones seemed to be broken, if not shattered. There was blood seeping through her shirt near her stomach; Harry guessed he had hit her hard enough to break the skin there. As he watched she started to stir and her heard her mumble something. He frowned and leaned in closer, straining to hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean any harm, please…" She continued her pleading as Harry leaned back and stared at her incredulously. His anger was quickly mounting again and before he knew it he was on his feet again, looming over the plump woman.

"No harm? Are you fucking kidding or are you just delusional?" He roared, all traces of that sick smile and calm tone gone. He grabbed Molly by the shoulders and dug his fingers in, hard enough that he heard her joints pop, as he yelled in her face. "How fucking long, Molly? How long have you been potioning us? How long have you been planning for Ron to _rape_ Hermione?"

Molly gasped and her swollen blue eyes darted up to meet his hate filled green ones. "Years," She sobbed. "Since fourth year, and that Skeeter woman reported how close you were!" He threw her away from himself in disgust, not caring when her chair tipped back and she crashed to the floor with a strangled cry and her head hit the stone with a resounding _crack_.

Harry looked at Hermione; the hatred took a minute to fade as he stared into her brilliant chocolate eyes but before he moved towards her all his anger had melted from his face.

"Let's go 'Mione, there's nothing else for us here." He said and she nodded and took his hand. Together they walked out the front door of the Burrow never to return again.


End file.
